


Ex Profundis

by Jissai (Nerdiness101)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdiness101/pseuds/Jissai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur died on a day like this; it seems you will as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex Profundis

Arthur would have been proud of you.  
That is one of the last things that crosses your mind as you stare up at the sky; the bright blue hue of the summer morning as beautiful as you remember his eyes being colored.  
Arthur died on a day like this, you remember. A too bright, warm summer day for such a life-shattering event. The day Albion lost it's future King, and you lost your destiny. Your destiny, and so much more.  
An image of his face enters your mind: a picture of him before the sickness took his life so long ago.  
You close your eyes, a slight smile finding its way onto your lips.  
Arthur died on a day like this; it seems you will as well.  
The younger generation, your family, that you have watched over the years surround you as you lie on your deathbed. The youngest are confused, wondering how a dying man can be so happy and smiling. They will only be so lucky to understand for themselves.  
You feel the remaining life-force in your body begin to drain, the world around you becoming nothing but a haze. The hands that are holding yours begin to fade into oblivion.  
And the last thing that you can feel are the tears of joy falling from your eyes, and heavy hope that you will finally be reunited with him as you reach the other side.


End file.
